


but love isn't supposed to hurt

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o1/16





	but love isn't supposed to hurt

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o1/16

He stared at him, an unwilling gaze with eyes full of regret, sadness, and pain. His feet were planted on the ground, and he was unable to move, unable act, unable to speak. Yixing was there, before him, his body never once shifting from Yifan’s view. He wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to kiss him—Yixing wanted so much to surround himself with as much of Yifan as he possibly could, but he remained still as ever. Something was wrong, something was different, and Yifan knew what it was.

He hadn’t meant to hurt him on purpose. The thought of ever hurting him, even as little as possible, plagued his emotions with darkness and sorrow. Yixing never wanted to hurt him, but it was all Yifan was.

“Please.” Yifan had whispered, voice full of resentment.

Yixing longingly started at him, his backpack dropping from his shoulder, to the palm of his hand where he caught it. It soon fell out of his grasp.

“Please leave.”

Hearing Yifan’s voice made his heart twist and wrench uncomfortably in his chest. It was like they were breaking up all over again. It had hurt, then, too.

“Please, you can’t do this.” If Yifan’s head had once lowered even slightly, it now was lifted as he looked directly into Yixing’s wet eyes. He was crying, he had been crying this whole time. It pained him to know this, but what pained him most was realizing Yixing couldn’t accept his pleas. It was ironic, that Yixing still hoped they stood a chance when he had called it off in the first place. Yifan was confused, only wishing Yixing would soon understand all his begging was done in vain.

Yifan slowly closed the door, but before it fully shut, Yixing violently thrust it out of his hand. He fell to his knees, and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s legs. He was sobbing into his thighs, cheeks coated with streams of tears running down them. His tears stained Yifan’s washed out jeans. _Take me back, take me back, take me back_. It was a familiar chant he had heard before. Familiar in the way Yixing would sob, and hiccup; familiar in the way he would go mute because he was crying so hard; familiar in the way he knew his legs would bruise due to the tight grip of Yixing’s hands. _I’m nothing without you, I can’t breathe without you, I’ll die without you_. He remembered this, too, but he didn’t believe a word. How? He couldn’t tell if Yixing was telling the truth anymore. He didn’t know what part of Yixing _was_ true.

The grip on the sides of Yifan’s thighs tightened, and his legs bent at the knees. His hand fell on Yixing’s shoulder for balance, not meaning to, but it remained there and Yixing looked up. He realized Yifan was crying, too. Wet and warm tears were travelling fast, leaving his eyes until they were falling down the sides of his jaw, staining his white shirt. His heart felt as if it would burst of anger, because when Yixing looked up, there was a sort of newfound hope in his eyes. He wanted to speak against his action, but his damn hand remained on his shoulder.

“You’re taking me back, aren’t you?” Yixing said, his voice hoarse.

Yifan had lost count of how many times this had happened already. He sighed in resignation. He was tired of this, of the same thing. He didn’t deserve this, he deserved happiness, he deserved to move on, but Yixing knew neither of those words. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to look at Yixing, it hurt to smile at him, and to take his hand as he pulled him up, and to wrap his arms around him. He pulled him close to his body. It hurt to comfort him in his warm embrace. It was like they were falling in love all over again. It had hurt, then, too.


End file.
